


I Love You

by Singer_Luver_808



Series: SongFic [8]
Category: KReeD
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808
Summary: You know that I will love againIt hurts but I can take itYou had my heart in your handAnd you let it fall apartYou know that I will love againThe scars are always healingForgive me for my feelings, my friend~ TAYANNA
Relationships: Egor Kreed/Nyusha, Nyusha/Igor Sivov
Series: SongFic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827808





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> TAYANNA - I Love You  
> https://youtu.be/kd7TLtP7hqg

"Egor, slow down!"

I obeyed, looking into my beloved eyes. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight on her face. "Anna, do you know how beautiful you are?" I asked her, pulling her body closer to mine. She laughed, shaking her head in answer.

"What's the most beautiful thing you can think of?"

"You."

I laughed and shook my head. "Nonsense!" She laughed some more before speaking. "You are though!" We walked for a little bit before stopping again. "You said me, so this is gonna sound prideful. Think of me, except a trillion times more beautiful. Voila, there is where I can round your beauty since it is infinite." She blushed as I put my hand her hair, wanting to kiss her. "I will always love you." I whispered before kissing her. It seemed like time stopped, just for us, in this moment.

**A Year Later:**

"Egor, I can't be with you anymore!" Anna yelled as she packed her suitcase. Why was she leaving? What did I do wrong? "Anna, just tell me what's wrong! Is it how I act? Is it the girls in my videos and live performances? What is it?" I asked her in a shockingly calm voice for what was happening. She took a breath, turning to face me. "I just can't with you anymore. I'm sorry." My heart broke. Why can't she? After she left, I just sat in my dark gloomy room.

_Here we are in the dark_   
_Say what's on your mind_   
_Bring me down and break it now_   
_You know I'll be alright_

I can't believe she just left, and didn't give me a reason! If she gave me a reason, then maybe I could try and fix whatever was bothering her, then we could be happy once more. I looked at the ring that I had in my pocket, a tear shedding from my eye. "Did her feelings just cool?" I asked myself, tossing the ring on the bed as more tears fell. I loved her, love her, and will always love her. But it seems that she won't do the same for me.

_You can leave, I'll stay strong_   
_I have no other choice_   
_When I said I'll always love you_   
_You didn't hear my voice_

I went for a drive around Moscow, the stereo on. Why was I only hearing sad songs? The radio played songs like "All Too Well", "Even if You Leave", "I'll Remember You", "Time Stop", and "Tell Me", all that I could relate to in a way! "Shut up!" I yelled as I turned off the radio. I pulled over and started to cry, nobody noticing. "What did I do?" I asked myself as I looked at a picture of her. She was always beautiful. "How could I ever love someone else, as much as I loved Nyusha?" I asked, pressing the picture to my heart.

_You know that I will love again_   
_It hurts but I can take it_   
_You had my heart in your hand_   
_And you let it fall apart_   
_You know that I will love again_   
_The scars are always healing_   
_Forgive me for my feelings, my friend_

I went to a bar, wanting to get drunk. There were girls all over me as soon as I walked in. It was torture, I didn't want any of them, I wanted Anna. "I gotta go." I told this blonde as I got up, leaving.

_You can't get back the words you said_   
_They cut deeper than a knife_   
_Tomorrow we'll become strangers_   
_Two separated lives_

I tried calling Anna, no answer. I guess it really was over? I burst into more tears, driving off before someone could see me. "To hell with love." I said, hardening my heart as I closed the car door. "Who needs it anyway?"

_Oh I hope you will remember me_   
_I wish you all the best_   
_When I said I'll always love you_   
_It came right from my chest_

I knew deep inside I was broken, but I acted like I was fine. I wanted to be fine, come to agree with Nyusha that it was over. But I knew it wasn't over. I wanted her to still love me like I still loved her.

**3 Years Later:**

Nyusha was married. She married some guy who was 10 years older than her. Hearing about this was a living Hell. She really didn't still love me. I wanted to die, knowing she married someone else. I couldn't. I'm just a loser who's been dumped 3 times in 3 years, and she's the winner who married.

_You know I still love you_   
_And I'm so tired of tears_   
_I can let it go, but my love will never die_

**Author's Note:**

> All Too Well is a song by American singer Taylor Swift  
> Even if You Leave/Dazhe Esli Ty Ujdyosh' is a song by Russian singer Sergey Lazarev  
> I'll Remember You/YA Tebya Pomnyu is a song by Russian singer Dima Bilan  
> Time Stop is a song by Russian singer Polina Gagarina  
> Tell Me/Rozkazhy is a song by Ukrainian singer Ani Lorak  
> I Love You is a song by Ukrainian singer TAYANNA
> 
> well, folks, how did you like my first NyuKrisha story?)))


End file.
